Cholera toxin increases the activity of plasma-membrane-bound adenylate cyclase by modifying the membrane in some unknown way. Using lysed pigeon erythrocytes which respond well to cholera toxin, we shall investigate the role of NAD and other soluble intracellular factors whose presence is required for the action of the toxin and thereby try to specify the nature of the membrane change.